


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron's out early, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Life, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron is released early but didn't tell Rob as he wants to surprise him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic :) i hope its good

_aaron was released early for good behaviour and once he found this out he decided he was going to surprise Rob._

 

**present**

Aaron was finally coming into the village it was early, maybe too early but that didn't matter he was finally coming home. 

Once in the village he headed straight to the pub and unlocked the door once inside he was very quiet as not to wake everyone upstairs.....Until he walked into the backroom and noticed something on the sofa.

He slowly made his way around the sofa and was shocked to see his husband asleep with the blanket round him 'clearly this isn't the first time' he thought.

Aaron went upstairs to unpack and maybe get some rest .... Once upstairs he started unpacking about five minutes later he heard some clattering in the kitchen so he decided to go down now and surprise his husband.

Robert had woken up the same as everyday and thought about Aaron and how he was doing, got up and hid the duvet he didn't want another Vic mishap. Robert was making breakfast when Aaron came in....He approached Robert slowly and snaked his arms around his waist and smirked as Robert jumped and turned at lightning speed. 

Roberts face was a picture he went from scared to shocked to overcome with happiness and pulled Aaron into a rib crushing hug but neither minded.

After the excitement had settled down Robert and Aaron were on the sofa and Aaron was thinking about when he came in that morning and what he saw.

"I still can't believe your actually here after all this time" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's face.

"You better believe it cos I'm not going anywhere" Aaron smirked.

Robert laughed and tucked his face into Aaron's neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rob how have you been sleeping since i was away?" Aaron asked cautious Robert pulled back from Aaron slightly

"Fine why?" Robert asked rather defensively

"Well i saw you on the sofa when i walked in earlier" Aaron mentioned sadly

"I must have fallen asleep or something last night" Robert said quickly

"Robert you had a duvet wrapped round you and our bed doesn't look like it's been touched in weeks?!" Aaron exclaimed

"Okay, okay fine you really wanna know?!" Robert said raising his voice slightly

"Yes of course i wanna know" Aaron said 

"I couldn't sleep in the same bed without you there it felt wrong almost like i was an intruder and all i could do was stare at the door waiting for you to walk through but you never did-" he was cut of by his voice cracking he glanced away as his eyes filled with tears.

Aaron was sat shocked at this statement 'why didn't i notice'

"Why didn't you saw anything when i asked you how you were doing" Aaron asked calmly 

"I didn't need to burden you with my problems" Robert said 

"Yes i had a lot to deal with in there but i still wanna know when you're not doing well!" Aaron expressed calmly 

"I know I'm sorry i just felt like another problem on your list" Robert said sadly 

Aaron pulled him into a hug and whispered "you are not another problem! You are my husband" and kissed his head he pulled back to look into Roberts eyes and said "i love you Mr Dingle" and Robert smiled a genuine smile and whispered "i love you Mr Sudgen" and they kissed to there future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it's a little early but this idea popped into my head so why not


End file.
